


I think I wanna marry you

by loverlyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends AU, I imagined them in Monica and Chandler's apartment, M/M, Wedding, but not really, proposal, this kind of takes place in New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverlyharry/pseuds/loverlyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wedding au featuring no proposals and a big misunderstanding<br/>(Based on the Friends episode The One Where Paul's the Man, season 6 episode 22)<br/>Title's from Marry you by Bruno Mars</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think I wanna marry you

**Author's Note:**

> all the wedding talk today got me really sappy and emotional, so this is what came to my mind somehow. And sorry the points of view are kinda strange.

Louis walked into the museum with Lottie, darting his eyes around at the tall ceiling and ornate decor of the room they were in. They handed their passes to a man at the reception desk, who told them to not touch the art (what were they, five?) and not use flash photography before waving them on and helping the people next in line.

They ambled through the different exhibitions together, seeing mostly modern paintings and photography as Lottie had really been interested in those and she _was_ an art student after all. Louis admired while Lottie gushed over some of them, talking quickly and pointing out different techniques and color usages that Louis didn't fully understand, having majored in business management. Lottie was in her first year of uni and in love with painting, so Louis indulged her and nodded along as she walked excitedly around looking at all the pieces. 

The two of them ended up in a large open room in the center of the museum, staring up at a few lonely paintings hung on the wall, which Lottie was looking at in wonder and which Louis glanced at before hearing something that caught his attention.

"See, the aisle would go over here, and the ceremony would be over there," he heard a woman say as she gestured over to a large archway. There was a couple gazing at it, then looking at each other and smiling. It really was a beautiful building, after all. 

"Oh, you can have weddings here?" 

Louis turned at the voice, seeing Lottie by his side again and looking at the woman who was showing the couple around. 

The woman nodded at her, saying there were quite a few weddings held there, but they were only open for weddings on certain days when the museum itself wasn't open and the waiting list was quite long as a result. 

"How long is the waiting list?" 

"Two years," the guide answered, and Lottie sucked in a breath before thanking her. 

Louis gave her a half-smile and shook his head, as she was far too young to be getting married anyway, in his opinion. (He _was_ her older brother though, maybe that was why. Technicalities.)

Before he could turn and keep walking, Lottie stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You should put your name on that list."

What? Had he heard that right?

"I'm not even engaged, Lots. Why would I put my name on that list?"

"I know you've been admiring the place itself more than the art," she started, and Louis bit his lip and felt a bit bad because art was nice but it wasn't really his thing, "and it wouldn't even be your turn for two years. What if you're engaged then, and looking for a venue?"

Louis scrunched his nose and frowned at her, but she keeps pushing.

"You don't even have to use it! Come on, what's the harm? You and Harry  _have_ been together for over a year.."

Louis sighed. She could be persuasive when she wanted to, and he finally gave in and she grinned as she practically pulled him over to the reception desk to ask about signing up to use the venue.

Ten minutes and a signature later, his name was on the list.

*

Harry was sitting on the couch of his and Louis' flat with a book in his hand and a blanket covering him, and he was quite comfortable. He'd gone to a morning class and then gone to the library to work on an essay earlier, and had just gotten home a few minutes back. When the phone started ringing he thought about getting up to answer but figured, well, this was what answering machines were for anyway. He heard a beep and a woman started talking, so he reluctantly put down his book to listen in case it was actually important. 

"Hi, this is Perrie from the Landers Museum, I'm calling for Louis Tomlinson. I just wanted to let him know there's been a cancellation, if he's still interested in having the wedding in our museum there will be an opening in a year, on April twenty-seventh,"

Harry's eyes widened and he shot up, dropping the blanket on the ground and running to grab the phone. The woman was still speaking when he picked the phone up, saying something or other about how to contact them.

"Hello?? It's Harry," he rushed out quickly, and she paused.

"Are you related the bride or groom? Can you make sure they get this message? We'll need to know if they'll be using it, or we will give the date to another couple. They should let us know within the next two weeks." 

Harry bit his lip and squeezed the phone tightly in his hand before hanging it up.

*

Louis got home at around five with a stack of folders in his hands and tired eyes. He was starving, having only had a granola bar for lunch because he'd been getting his work done quickly and hadn't wanted to get up in case he lost his focus.

"Hey babe," he said as he set his books down on the table. Harry was sitting on a chair in the living area staring somewhat blankly at the wall.

"How was your day?" Louis asked after getting no response. He went to the cupboard to get a glass, and heard Harry get up.

"I've.. I've got to go. I think I left something at Niall's," he stammered out as he tried to slip past Louis. 

"Hey, I thought we could order in some dinner soon and eat together though? I'm pretty hungry.." He trailed off as he noticed how jittery Harry suddenly was.

"Can't right now, sorry, you can eat without me."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as Harry shut the door behind him. He hadn't even been wearing _shoes_! Louis opened the door and searched the hall but Harry was already gone. It wasn't too bad out today, anyway, and Niall's building was close by.

He sighed and filled his glass of water before seeing that there was a message on the phone and pressing for it to play.

"Hi, this is Perrie from the Landers Museum, I'm calling for Louis Tomlinson."

Louis froze.

"I just wanted to let him know there's been a cancellation, if he's still interested in having the wedding in our museum there will be an opening in a year, on April twenty-seventh,"

He still didn't move. Then-

"Hello?? It's Harry,"

Harry sounded panicked. Louis gasped and dropped his glass.

*

Louis called Liam, Niall, and Zayn but none of them had seen Harry. He sat, he paced, he drank a cup of coffee, then he paced some more. He called Lottie and told her what happened, and he snapped and hung up when she tried to comfort him. It was _her_ fault anyway, not his own. Sure, he'd signed it and left their house number but she'd told him to do it, right?

It wasn't her fault. Louis was just an idiot who'd put down his name on a stupid list at a stupid (gorgeous) museum because he was daft enough to think that maybe being engaged in two years wasn't all that improbable. He loved Harry, and he was quite sure Harry loved him as well. But Harry wasn't ready to get married, was he? Or.. maybe he just wasn't ready to get married to Louis? Was he tired of Louis and his boring job and the boring life they had?

The doorknob rattled and Harry walked in looking flustered, and still without and shoes on. He looked at the floor rather than at Louis, and Louis wanted to cry, or shout, or _something_. 

"Please, Harry, don't freak out. It was a joke. I know you heard the message, but it was nothing. It was really just a joke. Please don't be upset." He sounded defensive, even to himself, and he didn't know what was going through Harry's mind. He wanted desperately to know. 

"It's not a joke to me. That's an awful joke," Harry mumbled, before pushing past Louis to go to their room. Louis followed him and was stopped when Harry closed the door and clicked the lock with Louis on the other side. 

Louis slept on the couch that night.

*

The following week was tense, with Louis trying to talk to Harry, and Harry skirting around him. 

Louis tried everything, he cooked dinner twice, tried to clean the apartment, and did the dishes every day. Harry barely even noticed.

On Friday after a late literature class that ended at seven, Nick stopped him on his way out and invited him out for a few drink with some mutual friends. Harry agreed, not looking forward to going back to the flat anyway, and went to Nick's to hang out with them before they went out.

Niall and Liam showed up as well, and a few girls Harry somewhat knew. On the way to the bar Harry decided he wouldn't drink too much. If he was going to have a conversation about the message with Louis, he would do it tomorrow and he didn't want to be hungover.

That plan went out the window as soon as the got the the bar. Harry downed drink after drink, thinking of Louis and only Louis even as his mind went fuzzy. He wasn't completely drunk, but he was nearly there. After quite a while everyone figured it was time to go, a tipsy Nick gripping Harry's waist to keep him up, as well as himself up. The girls decided to get a taxi back to their shared flat and Liam went to his as well, so Niall, Harry, and Nick got a separate one and ended up at Nick's again. Niall and Nick fell asleep quickly, Nick on the couch and Niall sprawled out on the floor with a pillow under his head. Harry checked the time on his phone (it was nearly one) and noticed there were eight missed calls from Louis and double the amount of texts. Harry was about to put his phone back in his pocket, but it rang again and suddenly he just wanted to hear Louis' voice. Even if Louis was angry, even if he yelled and broke up with him, he wanted to hear his voice.

"Hello?" 

"Harry? Where are you? Are you alright? Bloody hell, I've been trying to reach you for hours!"

"I went out for drinks with some friends from class," he drawled out. Now that he'd heard Louis, he was sated for the time being and his eyelids were drooping.

"Why didn't you tell me? I've been worried sick, Harry,"

Well.

"You were worried about me?"

"What? Of course I was bloody worried about you. Where are you?"

"Nick's," Harry said sleepily.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," and then there was a click as Louis hung up.

Harry might have fallen asleep, but then there was knocking at the door and his eyes blinked open again. Nick stirred and Niall groaned.

The knocking got louder, and Harry staggered to the door and into Louis' arms. Harry held on tightly like it was the last time he'd see Louis, and he felt Louis hesitate before wrapping his arms around him as well. Harry then took a deep breath and untangled himself then went to the car, lying in the back seat and falling asleep again. 

He awoke to Louis pulling him out of the car and half-carrying him to the elevator and into their flat, where he laid Harry on their bed, and where he once again was asleep nearly immediately. 

When Louis woke up in the morning Harry was already awake. He was just lying there, staring at the ceiling.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to him.

"You should have told me where you were last night. Was it about that whole message thing? Because I know you're young and I'm not trying to make you do something you don't want to, believe me. I don't.. I," 

"Are you going to break up with me?"

Louis frowned and turned his body completely to face him.

"What?"

"Well you left your name at some wedding venue but you didn't bring it up to me, you haven't even proposed and you said it was all a joke and that I shouldn't worry about it.. Are you going to marry someone else there?" His voice was so, so small that Louis didn't even try to restrain himself from stretching out his arms and encompassing Harry in them.

Harry kept going before he could get a word in.

 "I know I'm younger than you and I'm still at uni but I didn't think it really mattered except I know you have his fancy job and in a year.. In a year you could get anyone to fall in love with you . Who wouldn't?"

"No. No, no, no." Louis whispered, tucking Harry's forehead into his neck. Harry instinctively curled around him.

"I didn't bring it up because it was a mistake. I signed up because I was there with Lottie, the waiting list was two years long, and the place was gorgeous. I just thought that maybe, in two years, we'd be engaged. I don't care that you're still in uni, I just don't want to propose too early because I don't want to tie you down before you've even finished school."

"Maybe," Harry murmured so soft Louis barely heard it, "maybe I want to be tied down before I've even finished school."

Louis looked down at him, and Harry was turning a rosy shade of pink.

"I love you Louis, I love you so much, and I don't want you to marry anyone but me. Is that selfish? I don't care, actually. I love you too much to care. I though that after I heard the message you'd either propose.. since you had a venue.. or you'd break up with me."

Louis let out a breath and pressed his lips to Harry's hair, putting a hand on his side and spooning behind him.

"You have no idea how much I love you. God, I love you so much it scares me sometimes. I know we haven't been together for too long, but I was thinking of you, _only_ you, when I wrote my name on that list at the museum. Did you really think I was going to break up with you?"

"I don't know, I was scared, anything to do with losing you scares me. I thought that if we broke up.. you could have a wedding planned out with someone else within a year if you wanted to, I guess."

"I don't want to plan a wedding with anyone but you."

"Lou," Harry breathed quietly. Louis hummed in response and tried to get even closer.

"Then, could we.. could we go see the venue? Together? I don't know if I want to get married right now, but I know I want it to be soon and with you, and I want to see the museum and just.. think about it all, I guess. If that's alright."

"Of course it's alright darling, it's perfect. I'd love to."

Harry turned his body toward Louis and shyly looked him in the eye, with Louis' hand in his hair and his eyes on Harry's lips. He kissed him and moved his hand to Harry's hip, pulling him closer and making him breathless. 

Louis then moved back a little, making like he was about to get out of bed.

"Let's go now, yeah?" His eyes sparkled and Harry huffed out a laugh, pulling him back and attaching their lips again.

"Later."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a wedding au with an actual wedding in it.. oops. I'll write one soon probably. Hope you liked it though!


End file.
